Sonic the Hedgehog: "Sonic's Outrage"
"'Sonic the Hedgehog'— a game, which changed gaming; around the world. Peacefully enjoyable - yet so little, right?" ''Sonic's Hell..... ''While replaying the 'Sonic: Franchise', I've came across a disk— while getting the mail. '' ''The disk was rather odd; the disk itself came with hard drives. It wasn't packaged, nor covered— it was sitting by my mailbox. '' ''I checked the label - the disk was labeled "''Sonik". (The following text was translated in 'Latin'.) I brought the disk inside; cleaned it— then, proceeded to play the game. While playing the game, soft music played in the background. The title was bold— "Sonic the Hedgehog: 4." The titled bypassed, and, continued to the game; dialogue of text popped up - abruptly. Tails: "Sonic, Dr. Eggman is at it again" Sonic: "He's one idiotic fool, huh?" Tails: "Sonic, watch your language— using words like that, will get you in 'trouble'." Sonic's character sprite popped up on screen, startling me. It's his running sprite, just in place. I'd soon realized; the graphics turned more dim - by the second. I managed to continue, unlike most ''Sonic ''games; this game had a level select feature. Strange —yet weird function, I tryed to forget about it. Sonic is walking, following someone; I was confused. The stalked victim turned around, Sonic wasn't there. He'd realize: it's too late. Sonic ran after the young child, and grabbed him— the child tryed to call for help, but the damage was too late.. Child: "H-help me!" Sonic quickly snapped his neck, and faced the screen. Sonic: "You're Next....." The Mistaken Incident... Tails: "What did you do!?" Sonic: "Nothing, I just wanted to play with him.." The camera began zooming on the child, no blood was visible. Except blood sinking from the child's mouth, (taking awhile.) Tails: "Y-you're insane! How could you do this!?" Sonic: "Tails, its fine— just fine.." Tails: "This isn't 'fine', you killed a child! Are you even aware, what you committed!? Sonic: "He wanted to play 'Hide & Seek', and, I found him..." The convocation went silent, another zoom in of the child's body; the blood was exposed over the child's mouth— and neck. Tails: "Sonic, y-you okay? Sonic, listen to me! Hel—!" Sonic stabbed Tails in the stomach, his blood is pouring over the dirt. He began crawling away - which didn't help him. Sonic: "Tick, tock. There goes the clock; need help down there?" Tails: "Shut up! You're one useless pi—!" Sonic was gagging tails, I'd covered my mouth. I was sickened from that occurrence.... I was scared, I knew this isn't a normal game. This is a demon spawn, a sickened about brutality. I didn't know what to do—but, wait.... Sonic's Living Hell.... (Ending..) Sonic: *Laughs* very funny! Hey Tails, need something!? *Continues laughing..* Tails(s) body moved towards the other direction, grabbing and reaching for his blade. Sonic picked up the the blade, and began taunting Tails. Sonic: "Want the blade, Tails?" Tails: "You little s-son of a b-bit—" Sonic stopped Tails from continuing his sentence, and stomped on his face; repeating the same process rapidly. Until he bled out, from: ''blood loss. Sonic: "Tails, wanna hear a joke?" Zooming on Tails(s) mangled body.. Sonic: *Knock Knock* Sonic: "Who's there?" Sonic: "Knife.." Sonic: "Knife in your flesh, you useless pig!" Sonic runs from the scene, and faced toward the camera... "You're Next...." I'd never played a 'Sonic the Hedgehog' game; since..... Category:Creepypastas Category:Sonic